Gideon in Trouble
An hour later, the female Rescue Rangers had just now arrived at Mirage's castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside of the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw Palis on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as Palis patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Gadget peeked out to see him leaving. Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into Victor, who didn't notice them. Victor was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Female Rescue Rangers then went in a different direction, but then ran into Bobby, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the gangster cats dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Mirage succeeded on her curse. Then the female Rescue Rangers noticed Mirage was sitting on her throne, petting Hunch's back. "What a pity Prince Gideon can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Mirage said to Hunch. "All is said and done, my queen!" replied Hunch. Then Mirage got up as she and Hunch walked off to the dungeon as the female Rescue Rangers quietly followed them. Soon, Mirage reached the door to Gideon's cell and unlocked it, and she and Hunch went inside. Gideon was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. When he heard Mirage coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Mirage approached the crimson cat. "Oh come now, Prince Gideon. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Mirage. At the same time, the female Rescue Rangers appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Mirage used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Alice was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King Charming's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Alice Liddell. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same blonde-haired human girl, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent sapphires in her eyes, hair the color of sunshine gold. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Mirage, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Gideon as an old crimson cat leaving Mirage's castle. But yet, Mirage's voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Mirage. Then Gideon angrily tried to get at Mirage, but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Mirage just laughed evilly. Foxglove charged toward Mirage in anger as she said, "Why, you mean..." But the bat was held back by Gadget. Hunch then noticed that Foxglove was speaking and turned towards the window. "Who's that?" asked the Pygmy owl, looking around. But didn't see the hidden Recue Rangers. "It must be my imagination." Hunch shrugged. "Come, my pet." said Mirage, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and Hunch began to leave. But before they did, Mirage stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Gideon's cell. Outside, Mirage locked the door and turned to Hunch. "For the first time in ten years, I shall sleep well." said the evil cat woman. "Indeed you shall, my queen. You shall indeed." Hunch replied. As Mirage and Hunch walked away, Hunch suspiciously looked back, knowing that someone was there. "Now there is something you don't see every day." said the owl. Gadget peeked out from their hiding spot and saw Mirage going to her chamber to sleep. Then the female Rescue Rangers moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Gadget said, "Shh, no time to explain". Then she and Tammy started zapping Gideon's chains as Foxglove worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Gideon was free, he started to move, but Gadget stopped him for a moment. "Wait, prince Gideon," she said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Gadget's wand, a shining yellow shield appeared in Gideon's right hand. "And this mighty sword of truth". Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Gideon's left hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." said Gadget. Then she, Tammy, Foxglove, and Gideon began to make their way outside the cell, but Hunch was waiting for them. When they got out, Hunch screamed, "Kill that male crimson cat and those three female Rescue Rangers! ATTACK!!!" Then he flew off. The female Rescue Rangers and Gideon started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that Hunch had brought the gangster cats downstairs as they charged at Gideon. Gideon and the Female Rescue Rangers ran in the other direction. At a window, Gideon fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Gideon then jumped out the window with the female Rescue Rangers following him. Robespierre was locked in a cage when he saw them. "Gideon! Over here!" yelled Robespierre. Gideon immediately went over, unlocked the cage, and brought him out. "Now let's get out of here!" said Robespierre, as Gideon climbed onto his back. "We can't! They'll shoot us when you try to run!" said Gideon. Then Frenchy, One Eye, Sweet William, the brown cat, and the blue cat from above dropped large rocks down at him. Gadget cried, "Gideon, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, Neo, Tom, Victor, Palis, and Bobby pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the crimson cat. Once again, Gadget intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Gideon and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, Ed, Fred, Ned, Red, and Ted poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Gadget turned the oil into a rainbow. Hunch then started to fly towards Mirage's tower to wake his master. "Mirage! Mirage, wake up! They're getting away! They're not dead anymore!" he called. But Hunch was followed by Foxglove when she noticed. Foxglove tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped Hunch, turning the pygmy owl into stone just outside Mirage's door. "That'll teach you!" said Foxglove. Then she went back to the others. "Don't leave me here! I'm coming!" Mirage had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Mirage. Then she turned to Hunch and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that Hunch had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Gideon, Gadget, Tammy, Foxglove, and Robespierre escaping. "No! No!" said Mirage. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs